It Was Only Just A Dream
by ImDiffrentSoWhat
Summary: Is this a sweet dream, or a beautiful nightmare?


I awoke gasping for breath breathing heavily. My heart was beating erratic and I was in a cold sweat. I moved some of the sticky blonde hair out of my face as I tried to calm down, hopping I didn't wake Tobias.

"Tris?"

Too late.

"What's wrong?" He asked as the light from his bedside lamp came on and he was there touching my shoulder.

"Nothing, just a dream." I whisper, my breathing a bit wheezy.

"A nightmare?" He asked gently, we both had nightmares though they had gotten better over the years we still awoke from them every once in awhile. No matter how much we healed our past was still affecting us, mostly in good now.

"No-yes...kind of. There was good parts of the dream and bad parts." I say shrugging hopelessly as he pulled me to rest agianst his chest, pulling the blanket up to our chin while our legs tangled and he held me tightly..

"Tell me about it," he urged gently.

"You were there, everyone I know was there." I said with a shake of my head. "We were in this place called 'Factions' and there was five different ones and they were supposed to be something like 'Faction before Blood' it was kind of creepy." I say wth a shudder as he holds me closer.

"Factions?"

"Yeah, five; Abnegation, Dauntless, Erudite, Candor, and Amity."

"That is a pretty specific dream." He said with a laugh rubbing my back as I buried my face into his shoulder.

"Yeah, everyone was in it-Christina, Will, Uriah, Marlene, Tori, Lynn, Shauna, Zeke, Will, Peter, our parents-all of them." I say and he holds me closer.

"It was just a dream Tris." He whispered kissing my forehead.

"I know." We both turned as there was a gurgling on the baby monitor. Shaking our heads with a smile we both went to check on our twins; Natalie and Toby.

Tobias and I had met in high school when I was a sophomore and he was a senior. We had connected and fallen in love. In high school my best friend was Christina, who still is my best friend, her boyfriend Will and his best friend Al.

There was a group that didn't like me very much, Peter was at the head of it which made sense that my mind had put him as an enemy in my dream. Molly and Drew had dropped out of high school to. One of the things I wish had not been true of my dream is that Al had killed himself, hung himself, because I refused to go out with him. He had said he would kill himself if I didn't and I told him nto to do that and gone to the school with my worries and they had talked to him but that was it. He had killed himself that night.

I had felt the guilt for a long time, blaming myself. It was Tobias who finally made me realize that it wasn't my fault, that Al was not stable and as soon as I didn't fall in line with him he'd threaten to kill himself. That I had no control over that.

My parents were both dead, both had died for me, my father when I was young saved me from drowning and drowned himself and my mother later pulled me and my brother, Caleb, out of a fiery inferno only to die herself of smoke inhalation.

The others, Will, Marlene, Lynn, Tori, myself had never died. Shauna was in a wheel chair though, from a hit and run from a drunk driver. Caleb had married my childhood friend Susan, she did have a brother named Robert who was actually my childhood sweetheart who had married a nice girl named Myra after she had broken up with her abusive boyfriend.

Going into the light green room that was decorated with both girl and boys toys for our children. One pregnancy and we got both a boy and a girl. I have always been slim with more angles than curves. My eyes were too big and my nose too long, I was short and skinny. Tobias was my opposite he was tall and muscular, people often thought he was too old for me even though we were only two years apart, he had dark brown hair and deep set dark blue eyes while my hair was light blonde and I had icy blue eyes.

He was all I could hope for, it was perfect. In fact we were a bit _too_ similar with a stubbornness and a fault of pride that often got us into trouble. However, over the years we've learned to find better ways. Communication was never our strong suit but we've gotten better, when we were dating and in the beginning of our marriage he spent his fair share of nights sleeping on the couch but we made a promise to each other not to go to sleep angry. It has worked wonders, but isn't perfect.

After his childhood of abandonment from his mother and abuse from his father he was hyper-vigilant not to ever be abusive to the children. He was scared enough of that with me but with the children even more so. He had been going through a panic attack the entire time I was pregnant and I worried that he was going to run, my older cousin-Uriah-had even given me a spare key to his apartment, just in case.

Finally Christina had cornered him with the help of Will and had given him a good piece of her mind. It was hard and long road but we got through it. It was easy to fall in love, the hard part was staying in love. But I think after two years of marriage, five years being together, that we are doing pretty good.

Especially as I hold the small, soft, warm body of our son while he holds our daughter and we coo to them whispered words of how were right here, that they are safe, and we love them till their eyes-our son with my icy eyes and our daughter with his deep sapphire blue eyes-close and they breathe deeply in sleep.

For all his fear of being like Marcus or Evelyn he is a good father. He comes over to me and wraps his arms around me. "Come on Beatrice, let's go back to bed."

"Beatrice?" I ask him covering my mouth with my hand to stifle a laugh so I don't wake Natalie since even the slight sound can wake her while Toby sleeps soundly, like a rock.

"It's past midnight; happy anniversary." He says kissing my neck as I lead him back to our room. It is a special occasion. There was the three ravens on my collarbone to represent each member of my family, I added a fourth to represent Tobias. On each of my shoulders was a tattoo, not faction symbols obviously, where there was Abnegation it was three white lilies and on the shoulder that was Dauntless, ironically enough, was a phoenix. Tobias did have a patch of flame tattooed on his abdomen and while his back had more ink than skin, covering the scars Marcus left, it was of a huge tree, the Tree of Life, he called it.

Though the dream gave me the creeps, with so many people dieing-me killing or others dieing for me-as well as myself and Natalie and Toby Eaton not existing it was a bit spooky. However what truly scared me was the parallels of real life in the dream.

But with my husband leading me to bed giving a whispered "I love you, Beatrice Elizabeth Eaton," I find it easy to push the dream away. It was so vivid and now it is disappearing from my mind, it is now mere shadows like a half remembered idea of a memory. I don't concern myself with it anymore, I have a husband, career, and two children to think of, reality is so much better than fantasy for me.

It was all a dream, after all.

* * *

**As far as I know no ones ever done this, so I hope this is something new for you to read.**


End file.
